


Serious Inquiries Only

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: All Roads Lead to Bart's: Alternate First Meetings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All Roads Lead to Barts, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Email Exchanges, Epistolary, Fluff, Gen, John isn't deterred by experiments in the fridge, Johnlock Roulette, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock needs a flatmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Sherlock posts an ad online for a flatmate. Some guy named John is weirdly ok with human limbs in the fridge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CALL FOR PROMPTS! In this series, John and Sherlock will have alternate first meetings that somehow end with them meeting at the lab at Bart's, or some version of it. If you have a alt first meeting you'd like me to write, please let me know! Fluff, angst, smut, h&c, John/Sherlock as friends, developing, lovers, AU, whatever. 
> 
> I can't bring myself to ship John or Sherlock with someone else, though if it opens that way and ends with Johnlock, I'm good to go. I am happy to include any secondary ships you might want. (For example, want them to meet because of Mystrade? No problem.)

Jan 29 **Flatshare in Central London, Good Deal (Baker Street)** map

Male, 32, seeking one flatmate for 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment on Baker Street. Excellent rent – landlady owes me a favor. Easily accessible by tube. See pertinent details and contact information below.

  * 2 bedrooms, 1 full bathroom, sitting room, full kitchen
  * Shared rooms will already be furnished
  * 1st floor walk-up (additional bedroom is on 2nd floor)
  * I play violin, sometimes don't talk for days on end. Occasionally keep pieces of human remains in refrigerator (for science, legally obtained). May keep unusual hours due to my work. I do not cook, make tea, or replace empty milk cartons.



If interested, reply via email: [ScienceofDeduction@gmail.com](mailto:ScienceofDeduction@gmail.com). Serious inquiries only. All others will be subjected to immediate personal analysis and inevitable humiliation. (See Mycroft? I am making an effort.)

\- WSSH

* * *

**John H. Watson <johnhwatson@gmail.com>**

to me

WSSH,

My name is John Watson. I saw your flatshare advert online and I might be interested. I'm a 36-year-old army captain recently invalided home from Afghanistan, and while it's hard to afford London on an army pension, the thought of life in the suburbs drives me mad.

The location of the flat sounds excellent; however, I am a bit concerned about the walk-up, as I returned from the front with a rather severe limp on one side. Then again, I suppose I could call the stairs my daily physio, yeah? Well, anyway, I suppose we'll have to see.

I haven't ever considered finding a roommate online before, so I'm not sure what comes next. Do we meet and look at the place?

Sincerely,

John

* * *

**S Holmes <scienceofdeduction@gmail.com>**

to me

John –

You were the first person to email me who didn't seem concerned about the caveats I listed in my advertisement. I have yet to decide what that says about you. Yes, perhaps we should meet. A few questions first:

Are you a practicing doctor? What is your general opinion of the London police? Why doesn't it bother you to have severed body parts kept in your flat?

Sherlock

* * *

**John H. Watson <johnhwatson@gmail.com>**

to me

Dear Sherlock,

I'm in the process of looking for work as a physician currently, as I do carry a valid license. I suppose the London police are doing their best, though this recent spate of suicides does seem to have them a bit out of their depth (apologies if you are a police officer, though for some reason I suspect not). As for body parts… I never said it wouldn't bother me, I guess it's just not a deal-breaker. Especially if it's for science, right? Betterment of society and all that? What exactly is your profession, anyway?

Sincerely,

John

* * *

**S Holmes <scienceofdeduction@gmail.com>**

to me

Consulting detective. Only one in the world – I invented the job. You're right, the police are out of their depths, as always. Coffee?

SH

* * *

**John H. Watson <johnhwatson@gmail.com>**

to me

Dear Sherlock,

Sure, coffee sounds fine. I'm at St. Bart's hospital meeting with an old friend this afternoon – perhaps you know it? Could we possibly meet nearby? Send me a response by text, my mobile number is in the signature block.

Sincerely,

John

* * *

"Ah, Mike. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sorry, left it in my coat."

"Here, you can use mine."

Sherlock eyed the short man now generously holding out his mobile. He'd never seen him before, and yet… 

 

_John – Am also at Bart's this afternoon, suspect I will be free soon. Can you come up to the lab where I'm working? – SH_

 

A split second after Sherlock hit "send," the message tone chimed. He handed the phone back quickly and resumed his place at the microscope. There was a faint tapping of keys in the background, and then the message alert sounded again.

"Um… Sherlock?"

The detective grunted while continuing to study and make notes on whatever he was examining.

"Sherlock Holmes, from Baker Street?"

Now he turned his head sharply. _Mike had told him. No wait, Mike doesn't_ _know the new address. Who is this man?_

"John. John Watson? I, uh… I suppose we'll just grab that coffee then?"


End file.
